


Crisis

by professor03



Series: 100 Days of Siren [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon takes jumpers very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I had a rough day and thought writing might help so here's Prompt 4. Hope you like it!

“Kieren,” Simon’s voice echoed and bounced through the bungalow eventually reaching Kieren’s where he sat on the couch.

“Yes?” In the time it took him to reply, he had moved from the couch to Simon’s door.

“Have you seen my jumper? I can’t find it at the moment,” his voice was slightly louder than the sound of drawers opening and closing in a desperate attempt to locate said jumper. Granted, he had about a dozen others he could be wearing but Simon couldn’t be bothered with those.

“Simon, I’m afraid you’re going to have to specify,” Kieren’s voice was lighthearted, clearly not understanding the gravity of Simon’s current crisis. Simon began to dig through his dirty clothes, rationalizing that maybe it hadn’t through the wash since he’d last worn it.

“You know the one. It’s grey.” Simon’s sentences were choppy as he yanked apart his dirty laundry.

“Can’t say I have, sorry, love.” Kieren paused before adding, “Are you planning on letting me in at any point? I’m sure you’re looking right past it.”

Simon moved from the mess of clothes on the floor to open the door. Upon opening it he saw Kieren drowning in the sought after jump with a very endearing grin on his face.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Simon said, shaking his head. He bunched his hands in the jumper, dragging Kieren close before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Mmm,” Kieren hummed his agreement. “Now let’s get to finding that jumper.” He smiled was he said it. Returning the smile, Simon reached for another jumper and pulled it in.

“You should keep that. Looks good on you.” He wrapped his arm around Kieren’s waist and pulled in out of his room, leading him away to their plans for the day.


End file.
